Accident and Emergency
by Bre J
Summary: What happens when Bella dies and it's all Edward's fault? Srry about the suckish summery! Edward's POV. Autor's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. Sorry about the fact that chapter 1 says 3. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 3

"I will always love you. No matter what."

"No Bella, don't say that. Don't say your goodbyes. You're not going to die."

I felt horrible. Bella was so weak and fragile; more than usual. This is all my fault. Why was I so stupid?

"Bella, I...I-" As I fumbled with my words, I turned my face away, unable to look at my dying love.

She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her breathing slowed.

"Beeep!" the heart rate moniter next to Bella screamed. Flatlining.

"No! No!" I screamed, "No! You can't die Bella, you can't!" I squeezed her hand, gentally, hoping it would awaken her, hoping the heart moniter was wrong.

Three scrubbed doctors rushed into the room through the glass doors.

"Sir, you're going to have to leave," A female nurse informed me.

She dragged me out the door and slamming it in my face. Some human could be so ignorent! It's glass for god's sake! I can see in anyway!

The doctors were huddled togather around Bella, I couldn't see her beautiful, and now foreverpale and cold (Yes, ironic I know) face.

The short, brunette nurse that had moved me outside, the one that I now despise, walked to the glass door, made a horrible mocking face at me, and closed the blinds over the door.

'I have to seewhat's going on in there!' I thought to myself wildly.

I listened throught the newley despised nurse, until... "Ahhh" I choaked out. A splitting headache.

"Stay out of my head! I know what you are and I'm not afraid to tell anyone," she mentally screamed at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shocked, I staggered back away from the glass.

'How the hell had she done that?!' I mentally screamed the question at myself.

Never in my 100+ years had this ever happened. 'That... that _thing _was NOT human... Could she be a fellow vampire? No. No vampire that valued their life would _ever _even think about exposing our secret... Would they? Well... she did seem insane or at least mentally deicciant enough.'

All these thoughts flashed through my mind within seconds like water breaking throught a dam.

"Well, she's gone... forever," Said the thing's voice in my head. I got a quick flash of _it _standing over Bella's now cold body with a sadistic smile spreading across her round face.

'That's it!' I thought feircley. That was all I could take.

I stiffened and strode right through the glass doors and blinds. Once they heard the shattering of glass, they all spun around to gawk at me. I walked right up to the short woman thing with the cruel grin swiftly dissappearing from her face. I cornered her. Her amathist eyes gave away a hint of fear which quickly morphed into sparks of pure anger. That's when our mental war began.

'You killed her didn't you?' I threw the thought at her with all my might causing her to take in a breath.

'No. You did.'

I stood there, completely flabbergasted. What did she mean I killed Bella?! I would never lay a hand on my love out of anger.

'What do you mean?!' I said, the urge to reach out and strike her growing. 'I never laid a hand on her you... you, demonic devil...' I was so angered I could only managed these few incoharent thoughts.

Three of what those mear humans would consider "strong" male nurses appeared behind me, tugging at me with all their might. I wouldn't budge.

"You forced me." she said mentally.

Reflexes kicked in. My hand shot out and wrapped easily around her thin neck.

Her eyes widened and her pupils slit like a cat's. A demonic grimace spreading across her face like the cheshire cat's.

A low rumbling sounded in my ears, growing in intensity. The humans seemed unaware of the noise. Suddenly, an explosion of pure power erupted on my like my own personal atom bomb. For the first time in my immortal life, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blinding light.

My eyes ajust and I find myself stairing at the white celing tiles of a hospital room while the face of one of the sea-foam green scrub clad hospital workers hovered just over my head.

"I see someone's awake," murmered the deep, smooth voice of the worker.

"Yea, what happened?" I replied, a bit dazed.

"You tell me," he said, "You walked through the glass windows, cornered Maurice, tried to strangle her, then fell over like a shot deer. What were you thinking?"

The ringing in my ears subsided and I looked around the room. Typical hospital room; white walls, medical cabnit in the corner, large wooden door.

"I said 'What were you thinking?'"

Now you could hear the hint of a southern accent in his voice.

"I-I don't know... I can't remember," I stuttered.

"I know what you mean there, Maurice has that effect on people. But it's a bit soon, don't you think? I mean your girlfriend just died."

"Uhhh... yea, I guess."

He was absolutly insane! How could he even think that I would be interested in that _thing_, what did he call it? Maurice?, in such a way? How could anyone be? Since I saw her, there was something about her that just pushed people away. No, not pushed them away but threw them away from her.

"Well, when you're ready to go, you can leave at any time you like," the man muttered.

At that, I jumped up out of the bed and strode out of the room. 'Carlisle, I need Carlise,' I thought. He would know what was going on.


End file.
